The Genuine fool
by Fire and ice 829
Summary: Year's have passed since the miracle that you did. You erased your existence making everyone forget who you are. But I still remember you. what you did. What we fought. And the bond we share. I promise you I'll find a way to free you from that seal... ...Brother...
1. Chapter 1 Introduction's

**SNAFU and Persona are not owned by me****Inspired by:****"social link's and genuine things"****By: With death comes more death****A good story especially for a persona and SNAFU fag like me****XXXXXXX**

"Yo" talking

"**come forth**" persona summon and skills

**XXXXXXX**

They say ignorance is a bliss. In other circumstances I'll agree but this one? I would rather die than forget about you... How long has been? 6 years? 7 years? 8 years? I don't even know anymore. The more I think about it the more painful it is for me. And I know you of all people don't want to see me like this. But it's hard you know? Being the only person to remember you? You're best friend doesn't remember who you are. The girl's that has fallen for you ask me if I'm crazy since I will always ask them if they remember you. The one you love doesn't even know you existed... But the most painful thing I have to acknowledge was that even our family doesn't know you exist. Father and Mother think I'm the eldest son. Komachi our little sister that draws picture's of us as a whole family. Still draws them but without you in it...

"If you stare at the wall to much I believe it will melt cause of your rotten eyes Hikigaya-kun." an icy cold voice spoke, who is she? Oh her name is Yukinoshita Yukino, yes she is a Yukinoshita, yes she is one of the daughter's, of one of the most famous family and yes she is the president of this club that I call a prison.

Oh right from what you have heard from ice queen over there, my eyes indeed changed as well. The eyes that Mother and Father say that shined with happiness, innocence and purity. Became eyes rotten as a eyes of a dead fish... Funny

"Oh do not worry Yukinoshita-san, as you said my eyes only melt those who have life in them, and since a wall is an inanimate object I can stare at it all I want" I replied to that demon super woman.

"Ne Yukinon don't you think Hikki is being extra weird today right Iroha-chan?" a voice that was warmer than the first one spoke next. Her name is Yuigahama Yui, she is a nice girl now If i was the old me back then, she and I would probably be in a relationship... But I can't focus on relationships cause I'm helping you with the burden you took to protect us even if you are not asking for help.

"Huh? I don't see any difference with senpai today. I think you're just over thinking things Yuigahama-senpai." a friendly voice said, she is Ishiki Iroha my underclassman, don't be fooled by that cute little look she has, behind that mask of cuteness and innocence is a, mischievous, clever and sly fox.

"B-but you guy's look at him, his not even reading that book he's always reading" true I just recently finished the light novel that I have and now staring at the wall, It seems like I have to buy another light novel later.

"For your information Yuigahama-san I just finished this novel and I left the others back at home, and now that I have nothing to do I have decided, to think of to pass the time" I replied to that bubbly nice girl, you should know I hate nice girl's they smile at everyone and try to keep everyone happy, which is a good thing, but is also a bad thing since they tend to be nice to everyone. Some may think their niceness as affection which will lead to heartbreak. But some of them are just to persistent for example Yuigahama I tried avoiding her but she managed to break down the walls I surrounded my heart, and after some time I am beginning to accept her as a friend.

"Oh my the creature with a rotten eye and brain can think. Quick Ishiki-san we must go report this to sensei to tell her that, the most rotten species on earth is evolving" that girl uses word's to insult me but the two of us know that the word's we say to each other are word's that mean no harm but merely for amusement it's like a game of swords that only the two of us can play.

"Oh ho?" I said with the most smuggest voice I could muster "You are researching about me as an individual, I am flattered Yukinoshita-san, I have no idea you admired me so much to the point of researching about me" I said with a smirk.

"For your information Hikigaya-kun, I am doing a favor for all the women in the world, a being such as yourself with a rotten mind and eye, I fear for my chastity" she said as she covered her chest and looked at me accusingly.

"Oh please do not complement yourself. A woman such as yourself is way too annoying for me too not only deal with but just by the presence of you alone is making me want to jump out of the window" I replied. From the corner of her mouth I saw her smirk. What is she thinking?

"Oh so you admit, that I am simply too beautiful and smart, for a gutless lowlife neanderthal such as yourself to even consider pursuing a relationship knowing that, I would instantly reject you?" she said with a smirk a, freaking smirk.

Heh from what I learned from you is that be truthful when women are joking about a relationship, so they would either be speechless, shock and which is a good thing and the other half insulted and would probably be beat you to a pulp which is extremely bad.

I prepared my reply "Of course." from my reply I could tell that Yukinoshita and the two other girls were shock good I must continue the attack.

"Of course I see you as a beautiful girl if anyone would say otherwise, they are iether lying or jealous of you, and from the grades you have you are also very smart, while i am just an average student that has decent grades. So all in all Yes I simply see you too far above my league to possibly even dating so I do not even try on asking for a deeper relationship with you, and all I could do is dream about if I was born smarter and with normal eyes, then I could follow a deeper relationship with you"

I look in the corner of my eyes to see if my target was effected frpm what I said and to my surprise the face of Yukinoshita is so red she would be mistaken as an overripe tomato. Yep Boom target neutralized, from the corner of my eyes I saw that the two other girls have their mouth's agape aswell huh so the trick to make girl's shock is by telling the truth... You weren't lying all those years after all.

I look outside and noticed that the sky now has now have a hint of orange. I look at the cheap watch that you gave me for my tenth birthday and my eyes widen it is nearly the time where those places are easy to spot. I quickly stood up making the three girls snap out of their shock.

"It is getting pretty late, I suggest we close the club now?" I asked hoping and praying Yukinoshita will agree. She had appeared to be thinking and with a look that she made her decision she nodded and looked at me and said "I'm surprised a neanderthal such as yourself can suggest a good idea"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

How did i ended up here? I question myself as I now walk towards an karaoke with a group of people.

"Hey is something wrong, Hikitani-kun?" the person at the forefront of the group asked me with his usual perfect illusion of a smile. This is Hayama Hayato, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, king of the **[1]**riajuus himself, was standing before me. For what reason, I didn't know, but I can only assume that it's to go to that karaoke that aforementioned group of people was made up of people I knew and would technically have a reason to do so. That only makes me question your presence more, though. What are you even doing here, Hayama? I clearly remember you saying that you hated me. "You've been frowning ever since we began to make our way here."

"No nothing is wrong, I thank you for your concern though." Not being one to throw away my manners just because the inside of my mouth started to taste really bitter, I make sure to respond, while also showing the least amount of contempt towards him as humanly possible. I have to say, though. Doing so was extremely difficult.

"Man I still can't believe Hikitani-bro is coming with us!" Speaking of riajuus, the next person to greet me was someone who almost as insufferable Hayama. Actually, wait, no. I could at least tolerate this next guy and his annoying, overly loud antics. Hayama, on the other hand, put me in an awful mood to just look at. That being said, I couldn't help but glare at the tolerable riajuu coming my way for what he just said. Oi, Tobe, the hell do you think you're calling 'bro' so casually? There's only one person who gets to call me that and her name is Komachi— H-Hey! Why are you suddenly getting so close?! You aren't Totsuka! Get your damn arm off my shoulders, you bleach-haired ape! "Oh and uh I don't mean that it an offensive way. It's a cool change since we're all gonna sing there!"

Seeing that my personal space had rapidly been invaded, I decided to throw all my previous mental speak about manners out the window and just openly glare at the invader of my space instead of replying. Tobe Kakeru, the loudest person in all of Sobu High and the only other male member of Hayama's group that I bothered to remember the name of. Bleached-brown hair, random headband holding his hair back for no reason, and excessively loud behavior. Truly, he was the epitome of a riajuu.

"Tobe-san…" Suddenly, and from out of nowhere, an angelic voice rang through the air, uttering the name of my riajuu oppressor. Turning my attention towards where it had originated from, I found that my previous bad mood had up and disappeared. Standing there, in all his infinitesimal glory, was Totsuka Saika – a young man who looked like a girl and was entirely too pure to be on this Earth. Everything from hair, which was a heavenly white, to his heart-shaped face, which was accented by a pair of eyes so blue that it rivaled the sea in its majesty, only made my stated opinion of his 'too-good-for-this-world' status stronger. "…I don't think Hachiman's very…um, comfortable in that position." See! This is what I'm talking about! Without me even saying anything, he's already coming to my aid! What a great friend I have in you! "And I think you might annoy him with you're actions!"

When I heard him say that, I felt something in my heart a familiar presence of the emotions of having a comrade that you can trust. It reminds me of the old day's with the team where you we're still here and my eyes weren't rotten. Those cherished memories brought a smile to my face without thinking I thank Totsuka for what he said is true. Tobe is annoying me but also for making me remember my most cherished memories with you. Huh? Why is his face turning red. Oi you better stop before a certain someone notice's.

"Kah!" Too late. She's already picked up on the mood in the atmosphere. Okay, time to go find a window to jump through. What? I'm standing on solid ground right now and that's impossible? Crap. "My heart! I can't take it! Getting to see all four you come together I just can't take it!" Suddenly a geyser of blood spouted out from the speaker's nose with enough force to send her head flying backwards. I, nor anyone around me was surprised by the display put on by Ebina Hina – the local **[2]**yaoi lover of Sobu High. We all knew of her antics by now and we all knew that saying anything wouldn't do anything about it. "Ah, my poor, little heart can't take it anymore! Thank you Hikitani-kun! It's not even my birthday and you're already giving me a gift!"

After Ebina's little outburst, I blinked at her. The three other guys standing near me blinked at her after that. I'm pretty sure we all then blinked at her simultaneously after that. Then, all male members of the group took a step away from each other.

I know what you're thinking and yes she is that crazy when it comes to yaoi. You'll get used to it just like how we got used to our senpai waking us pass four just for us exercise. Huh wonder what his doing right now?

"Was that seriously necessary, Hina? We're in public, y'know?" The next person to speak was one fire queen of Sobu High: Miura Yumiko, clearly dyed blonde hair that was unnecessarily styled into drills; deep, vibrant emerald-green eyes; and strangely overly-aggressive personality, despite being also really socially conscious. Suddenly, her exasperated eyes came my way. To a normal person they couldn't see any sign of emotion in them at all. But to me I can see a bit of happiness In those eyes "Anyways, thank's for coming with us, Hikio."

Now if this was a few months ago she would just outright ignore me or not even acknowledge my existence. But ever since I helped her with a problem two weeks ago she began to warm up to me. What did I helped her with? I'll tell ya in another time.

Choosing not to answer her I was comfortable by just giving Miura a nod to make her know I acknowledge her presence, when she saw my nod ever so slightly she smiled and I will be honest she look cute with that smile.

"What are you talking about, Yumiko? Out in public is the perfect place to display my love for BL," Ebina countered, her voice having lessened in intensity some as she looked over at someone else, who was clearly trying to distance herself from the rest of the group both physically and figuratively, as she was also looking away off to the side as well. "Isn't that right, SakiSaki?"

'SakiSaki', as Ebina called her, swiftly shifted her attention over to the group she was trying her hardest to ignore, or more specifically, the one of us that currently had two streams of blood rolling down the lower part of her face. From what I've seen from the two interacting in the past, the two were friends, though I couldn't help but question that with how the light-blue ponytailed, delinquent-looking former was glaring her light purple eyes at the brown-haired, bob-cutted, bespectacled latter.

"Ugh… Why'd I even agree to coming here?" SakiSaki asked herself aloud as she pinched the bridge of her nose. I am with you SakiSaki I can't even remember how they managed to convince me to come here. Well at least I'm not the only one suffering.

All of a sudden a hear someone clear their throat beside me I look to where the sound ce to see Yukinoshita, wanting to get SakiSaki's attention.

Seeing that she had succeeded in getting SakiSaki's attention, the raven-haired rich girl flicked some of her long, silky hair behind her shoulder, clearly annoyed, and replied, "If you're going to talk like that while the reason is standing just a few feet away from you, then I too am going to have to ask you that question, Kawasaki-san."

Wait, SakiSaki's last name is Kawasaki? Huh, and here I thought that her name was Kawahonda Saki this entire time. Man…I really need to write that down somewhere. This is the kind of mistake that can lead to misunderstandings.

"What was that?" Unlike Yukinoshita, Kawasaki didn't act differently given the social situation. Usually, she acted in a single, consistent way, which made it easy for me to anticipate the sudden shift to the standoff-ish attitude that had earned her the delinquent label from our peers. It also helped that it was a well-known fact that she, Kawasaki, didn't like Yukinoshita at all due to the latter's wealthy roots, but trust me, it really only helped a small, tiny bit. "Don't you start talking down to me like I'm an idiot, rich girl. I'm here because Ebina asked me to come with her. I'm just not the biggest fan of the people here excluding that reason, is all. You being included."

"Hey, I heard that!" Miura yelled out indignantly from the sidelines, most likely somewhere In front leading the group knowing her, while all the others simply chuckled to themselves awkwardly.

"And yet, here you are," Yukinoshita, not being one to back down from such verbal matches, instantly started to go on the counterattack, "trying to get a rise out of me instead…" She trailed off as she glanced at me with her beautifully blue eyes and allowed a smug smirk grow on her lips. Oi I know that smirk I rather not be a tool for whatever plan you have in action. "... Or maybe your just here since Ebina-san told you that, Hikigaya-kun is coming with us"

"Wh-What the heck are you talking about I came here because Hina, was more annoying than usual, not because Hikigaya-san is coming with us" she said as her face slowly became red.

Truthfully the two of them arguing bring's back memories when Senpai, and [3]Nee-chan fight. Oh yes I remember your terrified face when they asked you who was better, hehe good memories.

"H-Hey, Yukinon, Saki-chan, let's not fight, okay?" Yuigahama, being the excellent peacekeeper that she was, saw the conflict going on in front of her and how it was most likely going to spiral out of control fast, and used her kindness to nip it in the bud as fast as possible. "Instead, we should be focusing on making this possibly the best day for Hikki ever in his whole life!" Oi the way you say that is like, My death day will be here soon. And I don't have plans on dying yet.

The air almost immediately erupted into a chorus of affirmations to Yuigahama's statement, all of which of varying intensities. I, of course, didn't join them.

The two girls that had been right on the cusp of waging verbal, nuclear warfare against each other, glanced at the bubblegum-haired girl telling them to calm down and almost immediately caved into her influence, looking away from the other with their eyes closed and arms crossed over their chests. I couldn't keep from being impressed by the sight. I mean, how many people could really say that seeing a puppy stop a lion and tiger from fighting wasn't an impressive sight? Not many.

"Fine," Kawasaki replied with a bitter huff. She then turned her attention to me – And quickly looked away with her face red I might add.

"Hey guy's come on I can't wait to hear how senpai sings!" My overly excited kouhai shouted as the Karaoke bar was getting near. I hope I can go home an hour or half. My instincts are telling me than i am unprepared for what is about to happen.

"Soooo how long are we gonna be in there?" From pretty much out of the blue, I ask that question as I pull my phone from my pocket. Checking the time, I can't help but frown and furrow my eyes when I see what's being displayed at the top of my screen. Crap. Only going to have a few hours before I need to head back home and prepare… Suddenly feeling the all too familiar, hair-raising sensation that only the scrutinizing stares of people could give you, I glance up from my phone and see that I was being stared at by the group that had been assembled to enjoy our leisure time (Pffft yeah right). Immediately, I started to slide my phone back into my pocket.

"Hikigaya-kun…" Yukinoshita started as she crossed an arm over her chest and held her head in her free hand, her voice low and ominous, "…I know that you don't want to be here—"

"—Don't take it like that. I just need to get back home before a certain time." Already knowing what she was going to say, I'm quick to interrupt her with the reason why I looked at my phone. "We have Important matters to discuss in our family tonight. My mother is already there back home. And she told me while my Father isn't there yet, I am allowed to have 'Fun' as you people call it, but when Father get's back, I must go back as well"

"O-Oh…" As expected, Yukinoshita didn't take being proven wrong well. To be fair to her though, what just came out of my mouth was a big, giant lie that wouldn't hold up to any sort of scrutiny, so she shouldn't have been feeling that way to begin with. Actually, now that I'm looking around, everyone around me was looking at me with just about the same way. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't aware—"

"Don't worry too much about it." Not wanting her to feel bad about something that was totally untrue, I cut her off again. Looking away just in case my guilt decided to show itself on my face, I add, "We still have a good deal of time before my father finishes his work anyways, so there's no real reason to stress about it."

"A-Alright! Now that's been settled, let's all get going!" Yuigahama, most likely seeing a need to, decided to step in and cheer that out loudly -- a decision that elicited a chorus of cheers from the rest of the group. Of course, the same couldn't be said about the less…vocal members, me being included. I actually cringed a little when they did so. So loud… Tone it down a little, will you! We're still in public, y'know?!

**XXXXXXXXX**We arrived at the Karaoke quite quick in fact. And to the surprise of everyone including my own I was the one in front of the group. And currently right now I'm reaching my hand toward's the doorknob on the establishment.

When my hand came in contact with the door handle a familiar chill brushed passed me making my eyes widened. This is just too convenient. The karaoke we're about to head into is one of those place's. CRAP! I'm unprepared I don't have my weapons or any sort of defense's with me all I have is something that once belonged to you dammit. I just hope those things here are weak enough for me to take down weaponless and defenseless.

"Brr woah, did ya guy's felt that?" Tobe's boisterous voice reached my ear I looked at the corner of my eye to see him rubbing his arm's in form of some warmth.

"Ye-yeah" Miura answered from behind me I could tell by the shivering of her voice she was affected by the sudden cold chill that this place just gave out.

"Yu-Yukinon, is it just me or it just suddenly became colder" Yuigahama's bubbly voice can be heard next to me as I then looked at her and was surprised. She was shivering nothing suprising about that. What was surprising was that the ice queen was also shivering I thought the cold wouldn't affect her since she is so cold.

"Indeed it did become colder. Hikigaya-kun, might I suggest you open the door so all of us can go inside and not suffer from this sudden drop of temperature?" Yukinoshita asked when an all too familiar glint came into her eye, I sighed in my brain preparing for another insult. "Or is your eyes and brain too rotten that, the cold temperature doesn't affect you?" she finished.

I sighed again in my brain. Okay 1 how can my eyes and brain affect my resistant to the temperature and 2 I'm not affected by this sudden coldness cause I alway's go to these places and my body got used to it. Is what I want to say but I choose to relent. And opened the door and proceeded to enter.

When I entered I was racking my brain for an excuse to them why I suddenly disappeared In front of their eyes but to my brief surprise. They followed me to this place making me widened my eyes and think of one thing.

'They have the potential' I thought as they followed me.

"Ahh much better it was gettin cold outside right senpai?" Isshiki asked me I didn't answer but only gave a brief nod.

That's when I noticed that their footsteps stopped I'm guessing they noticed the difference in our surroundings.

I looked back and noticed two thing's the first thing I noticed was that the door where we came through was now gone. Typical. Place's like these trap those who have the potential, and when people with the potential are trapped here places like these send those creatures to kill the people with the potential. And the second thing I noticed was that all those who came with me have terrified and shocked look's in their faces heck even the Ice queen had that look. Their face are priceless wish I have a camera. It's a good thing phones here work I was about to grab my phone to take a picture of their shocked face's. When an inhuman roar that shook the place reached my ear's and I was now on full alert In protecting this group. Sure they have the potential but they don't have combat experience. They are what our company call's **[4]**CWP.

"Hey" I called them with a voice that clearly show's that I am not joking around. "if you want to make it out of this alive, I suggest you all follow me." I mean to start moving forwards after perfectly executing that action hero-style one-liner, but I quickly realize that I still need to tell them something. "Oh, and also, I wouldn't suggest trying to go back out through that door behind us." Now, I start to move. "Since it's already gone."

I looked around as i walked from where we are and spotted blood all over the purple painted walls with face's of people In agony there we're paintings of mutilated people all kneeling down to a person with horns seating in a throne, another appeared to be a person being tortured. I scowled. And quickly deduced that this place is hard for new beginners for this place is where agony, pain and fear of the human psyche all come together. Our company call's this place similar to a tower where all of us climbed together we call this place **Tartarus**.

"Hikigaya-kun, wait, w-what are you— Do you know what's going on here?" Hayama, finally deciding it a serious enough situation to use my real damn name, asked me, his usually calm and even voice being tainted with a clear panic.

Stopping once again to turn and face the riajuu while I answered him, I then proceeded to give him the response that he should've expected from me, "Of course I do." I narrow my eyes at him in irritation. "Why in the hell would I tell you to follow me otherwise?"

"H-Hey Hikio we we're just asking no need to be aggressive" Miura's voice suddenly came to my ears She was the one who was probably gonna ask me that but Hayama beaten her to it. "I mean all of us are confused and we're weirded out by all of this" Suddenly her demeanor changed from scared to aggressive as she then took an aggressive step towards me "So, how about you stop trying to act all cool and mysterious, and explain to us what the hell is going on!"

Letting out a sigh in response to the silence that ensued due to Miura's little outburst, I shake my head disbelievingly as I wonder was like this when I first step into places like these.

Just then, I was cut off by two voices that sounded out simultaneous to each other, coming from two opposite directions. One was shrill, other-worldly, and distorted. The other belonged to someone I feared much more and was accompanied by the sound of something akin to a door getting pulled open.

"INTRUDERS, KILL THEM!" "Hachiman, comrade! I, the master general, have come to hear how a god of war sings! My apologies for being late!"

"Hikki, look out behind you! Something's coming—" Out of all the people that began to try and warn me, Yuigahama was the quickest. She even managed to do so quick enough to

Sigh.

Turning around slowly, I find what I can only describe as a giant mass of shadow rushing towards me and slamming itself down into the ground directly in front of me, causing a blast of wind to hit me. Oi, whatever kind of **[5]**shadow you turn out to be, could you do me a favor and not do that? It doesn't really do anything to or for me – other than make me look cool, which, if you're trying to actually do, thanks, but I'd appreciate it more if you'd wait until I'm fully ready so I can fully max out how cool I look right about now. Eh, whatever. It's not like I can't work with what you've given me.

And then to my brief surprise it wasn't just one shadow 5 more but smaller came after the first one slowly but surely those Shadows were taking form.

I reached into My jacket and took out something that was in a secret pocket inside of my jacket. And when I took it out the other people there said the same thing to as what the object looked like

"A gun?"

"A pistol?"

A weapon yes. A gun No. Hey let me tell you something this thing once belonged to you a reminder for me that you weren't just a dream you are real. What we fought was real. And what you did was real.

"Pe-"

**[6]**Evoker that's what this thing is called. I remembered my shock when you put this gun-like object next to your head and pulled the trigger.

"-r-"

Now in my hand Stylishly, Casually and Powerfully, I put the evoker next to my head the group shouted at me similar to how I shouted at you.

"Hikigaya-kun what are you doing!?" I hear Yukinoshita's shout.

"Hi-Hiki NO! Dont point it at your head. point it to those black thing's!" then Yuigahama's panicked shout.

"S-Senpai w-what are you doing!?" then Ishiki's alarmed shout.

"Woah! Hikitani-kun why are you pointing the gun at your head!?" then Tobe's confused but scared shout.

"Hi-Hikio don't pull the trigger!" then Miura's worried and scared shout.

"Hikitani-kun why are you doing this!?" then Ebina's shocked shout.

"O-Oi! W-what the hell are you doing!?" then Kawasaki's terrified and concerned shout.

"Ha-hachiman, s-stop!" then Totsuka's scared and worried shout.

"Hachiman what are you doing!" it's seems like if the situation is serious Zaimozuka will loose his [7]chuuniness.

And then to my brief surprise Hayama shouted with fear, surprise and is that a pinch of concern I hear in yoir voice "Hikigaya-kun don't shoot!"

"-so-"

My hand grips the handle of the evoker. my breath became haggard not from the fear of the fealing that a gun like object is right next to my head with the barrel directly beside it. No it's from the excitement of being to let it out once more. To let my determination out. To let my **[8]**persona out.

"-na." I finish the sentence with a psycho like grin and pulled the trigger.

Boom the sound off gun going of echoed the twisted hallway. Followed by a sound of glass breaking.

I dont need to look but I can tell that group that was with me had their mouth's wide open. Giving to their silence that followed when I pulled the trigger. I saw the familiar flicker of blue glass like object exit the other side of my head and given how I see the shadows that we're taking form trembling. From iether anger or fear, I don't know but to them it is painfully obvious. I am a persona user.

And speaking of persona I hear a familiar voice that I always hear in my mind speak behind me.

**"I am thou. Thou art I"** the voice starts as something blue was suddenly being formed behind me.

"**From one's sea of thy soul I cometh**" the figure continued as I then saw a katana passing on top of my shoulder.

**"I am Perseus slayer of Medusa"** Perseus finished his introduction. And I gave out a Sadistic smirk and gave the slayer of Medusa a command.

"Perseus slaughter the shadows!" I gave out the command and the persona obeyed it,as he suddenly appeared in front of the 5 smaller shadows and giving them no time to form he hacked the smaller shadows to pieces as they left out black Ichor proving Perseus has done his job.

The shadow that was left now suddenly took form of a dark-haired young woman wearing no clothing whatsoever, the only thing saving her modesty being the long, black-scaled snake that was draped over her pale shoulders. Instantly, I recognized her for what she was: a succubus. She wasn't just any old succubus, no. She was THE succubus. The first one ever. Lilith.

This will be tricky cause a Lilith is one powerful shadow. If I am a main character in a video game I will put Lilith the mini-boss levelish.

"H-Hikki/Hikigaya-kun/Senpai…?" When I hear Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, and Isshiki suddenly utter my name out loud, I knew that it now was about time to start acting.

"Perseus" I called my persona as he suddenly appeared behind me. I gave a look at the shadow and gave out a smirk.

This battle won't help me in my quest to find an answer on to how to free you. But boy those this feel good destroying the things that made you sacrifice yourself. Feel's nice. It's like punching someone that punched someone close to you.

But I know for a fact that this won't help the burden you took yourself. This wont free you from the great seal. But I promise you **[9]**Minato-nii I'll find a way on freeing you from the great seal and help **[10]**S.E.E.S regain their memories again. But first. Perseus.

"Let's have some fun"

**References**

**1\. Riajuu is an internet slang for somebody who has a good life.**

**2\. Yaoi are Relationships between male characters Or in simpler word's Gay**

**3\. Nee-san/Nee-chan Japanese term for big sister**

**4\. CWP- Civilians With Potential's**

**5\. Shadows are the monsters in the Persona series and share most of the enemy demons common in the Megami Tensei franchise. They are born from humans, and carry with them human emotions, which are mostly negative. Strong-willed Shadows attract lesser Shadows, which later create stronger Shadows.**

**6\. Evoker a gun-like item that appeared in Persona 3 and Persona 3 related media. It functions as a summoning medium for members of SEES to invoke and control their Personas.**

**7\. Chunibyo is a Japanese colloquial term that translates to "middle-school second-year syndrome" or "eighth-grader syndrome", typically used to describe early teens who have delusions of grandeur, who so desperately want to stand out that they have convinced themselves they have hidden knowledge or secret powers.**

**8\. A Persona is a manifestation of a Persona User's personality in the Persona series, referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship.****A Persona is similar to a Shadow. Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained.**

**9\. Nii-san/Nii-chan Japanese term for big brother**

**10\. S.E.E.S The 'Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad' otherwise shortened to S.E.E.S, is an extracurricular after school club for Persona users at Gekkoukan High School**.

**AUTHOR NOTE: sorry if things are bad I wrote this on a cellphone and My phobe simply refuses to cooperate so favorite and review cause favorite keeps me determined and reviewing make's me motivated **


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows and Personas

**Author's Note: The support on the first chapter is awesome so I quickly got this chapter up so hope you'll all enjoy.**

**Oh and one more thing this chapter is full of battles against shadows and if you want to continue the story head to bottom of this chapter there are a few thing's I putted there to make this chapter at least a bit interesting**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Really?" human talking

**"Persona" **Persona skills

**_"Master" _**Persona talking

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Perseus – that was the name of my initial persona. Having had his power to command for nearly seven years now, it would stand to reason that to say that he was both the most powerful one I had in my arsenal and the one I was most comfortable with deploying in battle.

"Perseus hit her with **Brave Blade" **seven years of fighting together gave me and my initial persona have deeper bond. Now don't go on calling me a narcissist. Perseus might be my persona but he is sentient. Ever since Minato-nii did that miracle. It gave my persona's sentience. Yes only my persona's are sentient. I don't know how. I dont know why. But I'm thankful for that. Now back to the topic. Seven years together made it to the point that I know all of Perseus abilities with **Brave** **blade **and **Apt** **student **I'm hopping for a quick battle.

Perseus appeared in front of Lilith. Drawing out his Katana the slayer of Medusa slashed the first succubus.

The Lilith screamed and fell down it was a critical hit. leaving her wide open.

"weaken her with **Zionga **Perseus!" I gave out the command and Perseus did what he was told and struck the downed Succubus a powerful lightning skill.

To my immense surprise Lilith got up relatively quick when she was on her feet she rushed towards me with such speed that would be a blur if I wasn't used to such speed.

Expecting a strike I put my arms up to brace. I didn't expect Lilith to put her hand in my chess and for her hand to glow red.

I didn't expected that. I know a Lilith is more powerful to the ice element. So I didn't expect this one to know a fire skill let alone a strong one.

Shock was probably evident in my face as Lilith then smirked. A millisecond later I was flying to the other side of where we we're fighting.

"Hikki/Hikigaya-kun/Hachiman/Senpai!" As I swooped through the air, I hear the sound of my companions calling out to me with worried tones. I couldn't help but shake my head when I landed back onto the ground feet-first, using the soles of my feet to skid to a stop when I did so. Wow. Really? So little faith from the peanut gallery. Do you all honestly think that my flashy act was for nothing? That I'd be reduced to nothing after taking a single hit? Ha! Don't make me a laugh.

"I'm fine!" I reassured them although I can't say the same for my school uniform though. Man this was the fourth uniform that I have to replace this month as I was about to stand up the Area around me suddenly became a tad bit darker as if something is blocking the light. I look up and my eyes widened.

Card's with spears we're falling directly above me.And from the other side of where I was I hear Lilith say "**Die for me **will you Boyo"

**Die for me **an extremely powerful curse spell that has extremely high chances of killing someone, and if this wasn't bad enough Perseus is weak against curse spell's! Dammit.

Bringing the Evoker to my head again. I switched my persona. To someone that was made from the Bond between me and my big brother.

"Charon!" I called out my ultimate persona from the death arcana.

A being wearing a cloack and on a boat replaced where Perseus was.

I sighed in relief as Charon absorbed **Die for me **and healing the previous damage that I got from Lilith's first attack.

I looked at where The first Succubus was and my eyes widened cause behind Lilith we're fifteen more shadows that appeared out of nowhere. I can handle them no problem...

IF I ONLY HAVE WEAPONS AND ARMOR ON ME! So the best course of action here is.

"CHARON! Paralyze em!" I gave out the command as my mind tried to think of a way to get out of this situation.

A ring of darkness surrounded the shadows as quick as it appeared it disappeared like it wasn't even their. and all the shadows stopped in their tracks and they shook in fear or terror I can't tell.

**Ring of horror's** a skill that is unique to Charon and a two others from the death arcana. It Inflicts fear on all enemies with extremely high odds. No other persona can have it other than the death god or the reaper.

... Wait Ring of horror give the enemy fear which makes them paralyzed but I remember Charon has an almighty skill specifically for those who are in fear... Now things just got easy.

"Alright that's good now give me **Ghastly wail**" I told the ferry man of Hades.

I can't see his face but I know that Charon opened his mouth and gave out a wail that was just too inhuman. I could see that the group that was with me gave out a shiver when Charon gave out that wail.

I smiled as all the shadows exploded into Ichor and yet again to my immense surprise there was still one shadow standing. It was the first one I incountered when we stepped foot here. It was the Lilith.

She had her hands on her ear's so that how she survived. Interesting, but on a side note she was shaking indicating that she was scared. making me smirk.

I walked towards the downed succubus as she fell backwards on her behind. and every step I took forward is a crawl backwards from Lilith.

She was completely terrified of me. Good. I thank Charon in my mind and switched my persona back to Perseus.

"Alright shadow let's make this brief" I said as I plated a foot on the stomach of the downed succubus making it impossible to get up.

"I need Information about this place" I told the terrified succubus .

It seems the shadow recovered from Charon's Ring of Horror as it suddenly stopped shaking and sneered at me.

"Pft!" Just like always, the first time I demand never breaks the shadow into talking. Sigh. Seriously, one of these days, I'm gonna get a shadow to talk straight off. The fact that I haven't managed to do so in seven years time on the company. Makes it seem like I'm in a video game where the entire system of soliciting information is rigged in a way so that it never works straight off. "Please boyo, you're going to have to do a lot more than that to—"

Having heard the same spiel from thousands or even hundred thousand of shadow's made it annoying to me. So I brought the Ivoker to my head and summoned Perseus this time with his katana over the head of the Shadow between it's eyes the blue gleam on Perseus eyes show that he and I are very serious.

"Tell me," I mentally ordered Perseus to press his Katana onto the head of the shadow – "or Perseus katana will reach your brain faster than my next words do."

"A-Alright! I-I g-get it! What do you want to know!" Seriously? You're just going to give up and tell me everything after the second try of all times? The second one? Why couldn't you have done so the first time?

Thinking over what I could possibly ask the downed succubus in front of me, I just then notice that my companions had all, at some point, closed the distance between us. They were all looking at me with the same questioning, shocked looks they were giving me earlier, but this time, they were much more potent with the emotions that they were trying to convey. Well, actually, I probably shouldn't say 'all'. Zaimokuza, unlike every everyone else (fortunately), was giving me a look like that told me that he thought he had just stumbled across a golden-egg laying goose.

Doing so in a fashion much like an owl would, I blinked at them and opened my mouth to purposefully say something that I'm sure would make me come off as an ass to them — something along the lines of 'what?' or 'that answer your questions?' When the alarm that I putted on the watch that Minato-nii gave me suddenly went off. making my eyes widened.

Damn! I didn't know I already spent ten minutes fighting those Shadows.

"Oi, shadow, eyes back to where they belong or you'll lose one." I said as I noticed that the first Succubus eyes were looking at my upper body which was now revealed to the world thanks to this Succubus.

Seeing her listen to my command, I ask her the question that should've been asked the moment that she was at my mercy, "Now, answer me. There a sanctuary anywhere nearby?"

**XXXXXXX**

Nothing much happened the pass few minutes I did stumbled upon a couple of chest which I opened but sadly no weapons we're there. All I got, we're two traesto gem's, three odd morsel's, one chewing soul and one **[1]**yawn-b-gone but sadly No weapon. so all in all I'm still unarmed.

"Um…Hikki—?" Yuigahama was the first to try and say anything in response to what they just happened to experience the past few minutes, but I cut her off before she could finish. Sorry for this Yuigahama, but I can't start contradicting myself just because you were the one to ask me first.

"—Don't ask because I'm not answering." Shit. That came out gruffer and ruder than I initially anticipated. Damn you, all the time I've spent fighting against shadows! I blame you for the bond that I've just shattered! You've gotten me so used to playing the role I've had for the past seven years that the speech I use in my interrogations of shadows has slipped into my normal speech! What? That's a fact I've been aware of for a while now and have been passing the blame for my crass behavior in the past onto ever since then? Ha! I have no idea what you're talking about! I'm literally the most self-aware guy around and I know exactly when I'm just twisting information to fit my whims, and this wasn't one of them (LOL)!

The lot of my companions seemed to be taken aback by the sudden bluntness on my part, but I just met their surprised looks with a scowl that said that there wasn't any budging me on the subject.

"H-Hikki…" Yuigahama trailed off, her voice coming out as a whimper that seemed to only bolden the flames that my earlier words had sparked. Sigh. Just my luck. Just drop the subject, will you? I don't have the time for this.

"Hey, what's with the sudden attitude, Hikio?" Miura, as expected, was the first to step up for her pink-haired friend: she always was inexplicably nurturing towards others, especially when those 'others' referred to her friends. "She was only going to ask you something! You didn't need to bite her head off like that!"

"Y-Yeah, that totally wasn't cool at all, Hikitani-kun!" Tobe chimed in with his own opinion on the matter after the fire queen finished giving hers.

"Hikigaya-kun, I can understand if you're currently under a lot of stress right now after all that's happened, but please understand the position—" Huh. There seems to be a strange trend of me cutting off my fellow Service Club members today because the moment Yukinoshita began trying to appeal to my reason, I did just that.

"No. That's my final answer. Stop asking." Not wanting to have to address any more protests from them, I speak my next words with a finality so strong it that could fall an elephant. "None of you know a single thing as to what's going on right now and I'm sure as hell ain't gonna be the one who changes that fact right now."

"What?! You can't be serious!" Kawasaki was the next to speak out against me. Wait, why did I just phrase that like that? Stop it me! You're making yourself sound like an unstoppable tyrant! It's fine if they think that, but not you yourself! "You expect us to just turn our heads away and forget about something like this!"

When Kawasaki said that I couldn't help but do a facepalm "What? Of course not." I shake my head in a way hoped displayed the mixture of disbelief and annoyance that I currently felt. "Calm down, will you? I was never expecting that of you at all. The last thing I want to do is come off as idiotic and unrealistic." Pausing as to calm myself a bit, I add on with a chuckle, "I never said that I wasn't ever going to answer your questions. I'm just not answering them now. Biiiiiiiig difference. Just make sure to keep them for when we're out of this place."

"But Hikigaya-kun—" Yukinoshita began, before then being interrupted by someone I could identify solely via how much I wanted to send Perseus and make him jam the hilt of his katana straight into his ball's when I heard what he said.

"But Hachiman, my comrade, look at what's going on around you! The unexpected transportation to another plane of reality while I was out for a mundane expedition; the sudden arrival of a monster that, before it showed up to attack, was beyond my comprehension; and the revelation that my best friend has been fighting against an unknown evil the entire time I've known him? How can I keep myself from asking questions when it's so very clear that this is the start of my very own adventure as a light-novel protagonist! Even my uncanny awareness of all these tropes playing out is pointing towards that fact!"

Suddenly, after the chuunibyou got his piece out, the hallway all eleven of us were standing in went completely quiet. I didn't know what the others' reasoning for going quiet were, but I assumed that theirs were similar to mine and that they went silent due to the sheer stupidity that had just come from the delusional, trench-coat-wearing kid's mouth.

"Ugh… Hikki's friend is really creepy." Yuigahama stated in a deadpan tone, pretty much stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"I must concur. That display was truly the most delusional and disgusting thing I've ever had the chance to hear or see. To think even someone as awful as Hikigaya-kun could be surpassed," Yukinoshita was quick to throw her opinion in the mix.Sigh. I honestly don't know what's worse anymore… Her adding that part on for no reason or the fact that I'm not even surprised by it.

"Hey senpai, that guy with the trench coat is your friend right? Ah, from the look on your face, he clearly isn't. I don't think he should be here if he wasn't invited. Could you please tell him to leave and never show his face to me ever again?" Whoa, what the hell was that Isshiki?! That was incredibly harsh right there! Why don't you just walk up to him and tell him to go blow up already? Sheesh. What a mean thing to do. What kind of person would even tell people to blow up anyway?

"Anyways, as I was saying, save your questions for later," I say, ignoring all the feedback Zaimokuza got completely.

As we continued down the twisted hallway I saw something shinning from a corner. I went there and the group followed.

When I got there I saw a chest that was golden I felt myself smile ever so slightly. it was a rare chest. I opened it and to my immense delight It was a weapon.

It was a one handed sword with a sun etched on the hilt.

"Cool a Sol blade" I said as I took the sword and putted it over my shoulder. I felt myself smile ever so slightly as not only having a weapon but. a weapon that I am familiar with.

Minato-nii taught me how to use a one handed sword. And ever since then a one handed sword has always been my favorite.

"Hikki look those black thing's are here again" seriously Yuigahama again. What are you a sensor.

I look In front of us and saw there were two shadows taking form I took a stance and the two shadows revealed who they were.

One was a Chenonbog of the death arcana and the second one was Eligor from the tower arcana. This will be fun.

"Alright shadows I had a stressful day, mind helping me out?" I asked the shadows and they changed at me.

Eligor was quick since he was riding a horse and Chenobog came after him I dodged Eligor's spear and blocked Chenobogs sword. when our sword's clashed each other I kicked Chenobog a few feet away from me and rolled to the left as a fire ball landed where I stood a few seconds ago.

I looked at where it came from and saw Eligor was once again charging at me. I rushed towards him and when he was just a few inches away from stabing me I slide down under his horse, when I passed it. I quickly stood up hopped on his horse's back and with the sol blade in my hand I jammed it on his back and out of his chest. Eligor gave out a scream as I then swiped the sword to his right cutting his right side.

I wasn't done when his right side was cutted to the point of disappearing I kicked him into the air and jumped after him. I aimed for the rest of his limbs and made quick work with It. first his right arm, then his left arm, then his right leg, then his left leg and finally his head and I did all that when I was still in the air. Gotta thank Minato-nii for all those lessons.

"W-Woah! That was freakin' epic!" I hear Tobe yell out from somewhere behind me – his voice filled with a mixture of shock and excitement. "Go, Hikitani-kun! Kick those things ass!"

"Yeah! What Tobe just said!" It seems that it was now Miura's turn to send some words of encouragement my way "Go, get em Hikio!"

Oi! Filthy riajuus! If you're going to be putting your hopes on my shoulders like that, at least do me the favor of getting my damn name right! Seriously, how hard is it to remember the name 'Hikigaya'— Oh, Chenobog . When did you started charging at me?

I stared at the charging black god and I met his charge with my own I dodged his swipe for my head and ran behind him when I passed him I slashed Chenobog when he turned around. I ran and slashed him again. I repeat it again and again and again until I noticed that Chenobog can't take it anymore I finished with spinning kick to the chest lauching the black god a few feet away from me. I putted the Sol blade on my shoulder as I turned around to continue walking when I heard the telltale sound of a shadow being vanquish I turned around to look where I sent the black god and he was gone so I said one thing that I was thinking the start of the fight. "I wasn't even serious."

I walked towards the group and they we're giving me look's of awe as I fought the two shadows.

I looked towards them and was about to say something when I hear a loud sound of chains rattling and I suddenly broke into a cold sweat where ever that sounds goes death follow's.

"Hey!" Alarmed I called out the group "follow me and run as fast as you can!" I shouted and turned to another direction and ran away hopping that to find that Sanctuary.

Turning around I sighed In relief the group we're right behind me but from a corner I saw something that I was hoping to not see while there are CWP's with me. I see two long-barrel revolvers. I'm not talking any chance's.

I turned to the group "A few meters ahead there should be a golden door. When you guys see it head in there no shadow's will be able to follow you guys there" I told them. I turned getting ready to fight but I heard no footsteps I turned around and saw that the group we're still there.

"Well? what are you waiting for GO!?" I asked them panic was probably evident in my voice as they all then found the ground to be very interesting.

"Um Hiki what if those things are in front of us?" Yuigahama asked. I then saw from the corner a face that is shrouded in a blood-stained cloth sack, with only one ominous white eye looking out of it.

"There won't be shadows and if there are shadows ignore them and run just do whatever you can to get to that door!" I shouted.

No footsteps DAMMIT I looked at them and they we're now also looking at the corner. I gave out a frustrated sigh I took out the two traesto gem's and looked at them.

"Everything will be explained tomorrow" I said and giving them no time to answer I crushed the two gem's in my hand and then a green mist surrounded the surprised group and then they disappeared.

**"_Master was that a good decision to make_****?" **I hear Perseus voice speak to me as the group vanished.

'Of course that'll transport them to an alley way nearby that karaoke we we're about to enter' I answered my persona.

'Plus their teenagers just like me' I added with a smile.

**_"And that is why I am worried" _**Perseus said I didn't answer back cause now I can see what caused those rattling chain's.

No doubt it was the reaper. Two long-barrel revolvers check. A head shrouded in a blood-stained cloth sack, with only one ominous white eye check. Two long chains across its left and right shoulders, forming a cross check.

I prepared to strike the reaper when I felt my body suddenly shut down.

'Damn! Why do I fell so tired all of a sudden? Perseus if I fight the reaper in my condition now would I stand a chance? I asked my persona needing a second opinion to fight or run.

**_"Might I suggest you to drink that drink you found Master" _**Perseus answered my question.

'Huh? Why didn't I think of that' I thought to myself, I then heard a gun being shot and I rolled just in time before my head will has a hole in it.

"Woah hold on there death I have to drink something first" I told the reaper with a mocking tone in my voice. I quickly took the yawn-b-gone from my pocket and drank it.

I felt my energy returning to me I gave out a smirk now I'm ready to face the reaper again once more.

I summoned Perseus once again. "Perseus give that Shadow a taste of your **Maragidyne**" Perseus took out his sword and Brought it to the ground.

The ground in front of the reaper glowed an angry red and exploded in flames burning the reapers I jumped back as a strike of lightning landed where I stood.

"Perseus! hit the reaper with **Brave blade**" Perseus. slashed the reaper more making it give out an inhuman scream. Oh how I love **Apt student**.

The reaper fired one of his revolvers and numerous fireballs suddenly came after me. I got hit by a few of them but it didn't really damaged me much I look to where the reaper stood and It was gone I looked around.

And then the familiar sound of rattling chain's we're heard again this time it was right behind me.

When I looked back the reaper had one of his revolvers pointed to my stomach and then it went off.

I doubled over In pain as I felt burning lead go through my stomach. The reaper didn't gave me a chance to recover as I felt a powerful gust of wind launch me into the air and from beneath me I heard more gunshot's and more bullets pierce my back.

"**Feal the power of death human" **I hear the reaper speak but I payed no attention to it. as I cursed myself I got cocky and let my guard down and the reaper took advantage of that.

**_"Indeed you did master" _**I hear Perseus talk 'Yeah, yeah I get it don't get cocky, blah, blah, blah'

"Perseus can ya patch me up with **diarahan**" giving me his answer with actions I felt the familiar healing energy as Perseus healed me.

I stared at the reaper and gave out a smirk "alright reaper no more holding back from me I'm going all out now"

**XXXXXXXX**

What happened a few minutes ago was indeed very shocking seeing as we we're transported in some kind of place where monster's roamed it was indeed a great shock to us.

But what was more shocking is that Hikigaya-kun is familiar with a place like that and fight's those monsters as well.

When Hikigaya-kun told us to run we we're ok with it since he was with us but when he told us to run without him I know that all of us will not budge if we don't have someone who is familiar with that place.

And seemingly annoyed by our hesitance Hikigaya-kun took out those gem's that he acquired from those boxes that he opened and crushed them with his bear hand green mist surrounded us and I hear him say something but I couldn't quite tell what he said and now we are here, in some sort of alley way with Yuigahama holding my arm as if afraid of what just happened and if so, so was I.

"N-ne Yukinon where's Hikki?" I hear Yuigahama ask and I looked around and what she said was true Hikigaya-kun wasn't with us.

"I-I do not know where he is" I said as I then began to look around.

"He-hey guy's is Hikki there with you" Yuigahama asked the others. They shook their head no.

"Hachiman my comrade I will not forget your noble sacrifice, to honor you I will make you a statue to honor the glorious sacrifice you did!" Zaimokuza-kun suddenly said as he knelt down and cried to the heavens as if he just saw one of his friends die in front of him.

But I am acting like I wasn't worried too. Hikigaya-kun wasn't with us meaning he is still in that place and when he told us to run I know that his voice was full of panic.

"What do you mean let's go back there are you crazy Tobe!" Miura-san shouted out very loudly I might add but what the two of them we're talking about is painfully obvious to us.

"I mean let's go back there Hikitani-kun probably need's our help" Tobe-san gave out his answer. Is he an idiot or stupid. As far as I could tell we were a burden to Hikigaya-kun since he is protecting us and now that we are out of there he doesn't need to worry about us meaning nothing will burden him now... But the thought of being a burden to Hikigaya-kun hurt's me.

"Tobe I think Hikigaya-kun brang us here so we be safe and I think going back to that place again will put all of us in danger" Hayaman-kun suddenly told Tobe-san.

All of a sudden Yuigahama's suddenly took out her phone and when she looked at it she sighed in relief.

"Guys Hikki texted me saying that he is fine and also told us to don't go back to the karaoke for now he also said that he'll explain everything tomorrow after school" Yuigahama informed us.

Hearing Hikigaya-kun was safe I sighed in relief. Now all that is left is his explanation. Why did you hide this from us Hikigaya-kun? Why did you hide this from me?

**XXXXXXX**

Me and the reaper have been fighting for a few minutes now and I could tell that we we're close to finishing it.

I dodged another fire ball that the reaper shooted out. summoning Perseus I gave him an order to raise my attack up.

Feeling the effects of an **Tarukaja **I ran towards the reaper with the intent of ending him. Wind began to go strong in front of me and I know that the reaper will use a **Garudyne**

I was launched into the air once more and I used that to my advantage the momentum I got from falling down is what I used to cut of the reapers head clean of his shoulder his body convulsed and it shot more bullets from his revolvers before finally being vanquish.

I look at my surroundings the walls were scorched and some are on fire. some of the flooring have holes more than 5 feet deep and and the surrounding area is full of ice and black icor.

Exhausted I forced myself to walk ahead and a few meters ahead was a golden door. The sanctuary.

I opened the door and unlike outside that was bloodied, dark and miserable this place has white walls and there were seat's there as if Im in a lounge of a fancy hotel and it gave out an aura of protection and I feel my psyche and soul relax ever so slightly.

I took out my phone and texted Yuigahama that I'm safe so the group wouldn't worry, I also told them to don't come back here and I will explain everything tomorrow after class.

With that done I went to my contacts and scrolled down looking for a specific person when I found it I quickly called them. It ringed a few seconds before someone picked it up.

"Moshi moshi this is Mitsuru Kirijo who is this speaking?" a voice completely female answered me.

"It's me Kirijo-senpai"

"Oh Hachiman" Kirijo-senpai's voice has surprise all over it. "You barely visit us back here in Iwatodai how are your studies"

"My studies have been going well thank you for you concern Kirijo-senpai, and I apologize for not visiting for a long time" I answered.

"Oh it's no problem, how is it in chiba?" Kirijo senpai asked which make's me smile. SEES despite already have gone their seperate way's we still are a big family.

"It's good here. Father and Mother are working hard and Komachi is still the same, but for the past couple of months I've been finding a lot more **[2] **Inverse area's here"

"Hmm that is indeed troubling do you want some back up? I can always send in Akihiko or Ken there" thank's for the concern Kirijo senpai but It seems like I've already found a group.

"No. No it's fine I also called you to tell something Kirijo-senpai"

"Oh before you tell me that didn't I told you to just call me Mitsuru" Kirijo-senpai told me with a voice that I could tell was annoyed.

"I can't do that Kirijo-senpai that would be disrespectful of me"

"I will not talk to you if you won't call me that" Kirijo-senpai said.

Good grief she supposed to be an owner and president of a company and she sometimes act as a child but she did became much more warmer to SEES ever since she started hanging out with Minato-nii. I even have a feeling that she also fell for Minato-nii but who am I to say it since that was just a rumor back in 2009.

"Kirijo-senpai please act you're age"

"..."

"Kirijo-senpai?"

"..."

"...Is Mitsuru-senpai acceptable?"

"...It is acceptable you may continue what you we're saying."

I can't help but smile slightly honestly just by talking to a former member of SEES is enough to keep me calm.

"I have found group of people who have the potential " I informed the head of our company.

"Oh and how many are they?" Mitsuru-senpai asked cleary intrigued.

"there's ten of them" I told senpai.

"What that many?" I can hear the surprise in her voice yeah me too senpai. Me too.

"I see so what are you planning to do?" senpai asked I already have a plan ever since I found out they have the potential.

"I'm planning on bringing them to Iwatodai tomorrow, so I can visit the old team and also explain it to them" I told my plan to Mitsuru-senpai.

"Hmm very well I shall send a Helicopter to pick you all up tomorrow afternoon."

"That would be helpful thank you Mitsuru senpai" I said.

"Yes oh and Hachiman"

"Yes Mitsuru-senpai?"

"Get here soon we all miss you"

I paused to collect myself yup I'm too damned emotional when it comes to my old teammates.

"I will senpai goodbye" I said and hanged up on her when she also said her goodbye.

I took a deep breathe and saw a device that was glowing green and next to it is someone that even with the potential can't see. I see a blue velvet door.

Figuring It was couple of days since I went there I stood up from where I was sitting and walked towards it when I opened it I hear a piano being played.

I opened my eyes and saw an old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves.

He looked at me and smiled

**"**Welcome to the velvet room honorary guest Hachiman"

**Reference**

**1\. ****I know a yawn-b-gone can't be found in chest but this is fanfiction dang it and I'm the author so shush.**

**2\. Inverse area's are place's where shadows roam With Tartarus being where very powerful shadow's roam.**


	3. Chapter 3 Shadow Operatives

**Author's Note: Ok so some of you are spamming me in the PM's saying that I'm ripping off SLAGT (Social Links and Genuine Things) by With death come's more death but I can assure I am not. I'll be honest here I am Guilty for Copying a words from there just cause it will be easier for me to finish the chapter's but The Genuine Fool is NOT a rip off and last chapter will be the last time you will see similarities with SLAGT (Well no promises) cause here on out it just me and my ideas that's all the rant I have thank's.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"No stop" human speech

"**Do it**" Persona skill

"**_Idiot_**" Persona talk

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome to the Velvet room honorary guests Hachiman" the man gave out a huge grin. His name is Igor proprietor of the Velvet Room, a space which transcends both dream and reality.

Year's ago I would have found Igor grin creepy or weird but as time past I got used to the Igor's grin and I find myself liking my acquaintanceship with the proprietor of the Velvet room.

"Hey Igor I found out what your message meant" I said as I looked at around the Velvet room.

It was designed as a court house and Igor is sitting to where the judge is usually seated, while I am sitted to where a defence lawyer is seated. And to where a defendant is seated floats an empty tarot card that was pulsing with power, so much that some of it can even be seen by the naked eye.

"Oh and what's that our dear guest?" Igor asked as I saw that his grin grew ever so slightly.

"Your message saying that help is just a call away. My initial thought was that it was the old SEES but no it was just my acquaintances from Sobu I have no idea they have the potential" I gave my answer.

Yup Igor's smile definitely grew more as I feel like If I grin like how he is grinning right now my mouth would fall off my face.

"Indeed are you happy that fate gave you allies that you are familiar with?" Igor asked me.

I leaned back on my chair and took a deep breath "Too be honest I'm ok with it. Any ways I didn't came here for that I came here to reorganize my persona's" I said.

Igor nodded "Regarding that new persona you captured if you want to modify it you know where Tesudaith is" he informed I looked at where the the people of the jury are seated and on those seat's is one female that looks like she's on her teen years but that would be wrong.

Her name is Tesudaith my attendant. She has long white hair that reaches her shoulders. A beautiful round face. Pink lips. An unnatural golden colored eye and she wears a blue velvet clothes of a secretary.

She waved at me and I stood up from my seat and walked towards her.

"Greetings master Hachiman" she greeted me her voice sounded like an angel, she is one of the most beautiful girl's I have met In my intire life. Shame she isn't Human.

"Hello to you to as well Tesu can I check on the Persona that I acquired a few minutes ago?" I asked. As my attendant opened up my persona compendium and flipped the page's of the book.

"Hmm? I believe it was Lilith of devil arcana am I correct?" she asked as she paused on a page.

"Yes"

"Ok I have found it what would you like to do to her Master Hachiman?" Tesudaith asked as a projection of Lilith came out of a camera that was on the ceiling and onto the wall.

"I wish to Improve her, and after her I wish to Improve Perseus as well" I told Tesudaith my plan and she nodded to it. I took out a skill card and the two of us got to work on Improving my Persona.

**Minutes later**

"Ok Your Lilith can now nullify fire spell's and your Perseus can now absorb curse spell's is that all Master Hachiman?" Tetsudaith asked as we finished Improving my persona's.

Seriously why do we have to do a ritual where I have to stay still for a period of time while Tesudaith has to focus the energy on the skill card so my persona can learn whatever skill that card has. It wasn't bad by all mean's but it is certainly boring to stay still for a period of time without doing anything.

"No I also got those things from your request" I said as I dug my pockets and retrieved the three odd morsel's that I've found.

"Oh!" suprise was clear in Tesudaith's voice "could that be?" she said as she took the three morsels and sniffed them making her give out a smile "It is! Thank you Master Hachiman for finding me an odd morsel" she bowed expressing her gratitude "These are only found in one of the most dangerous Inverse area's and for you to give me these I cannot express my gratitude" Tesudaith said as her smile threatened to break her face.

Suddenly her face brightens up "Oh right your reward" she suddenly went down on her seat and took out a suitcase when she opened it has some clothes in.

"These clothes give you tremendous defense's and not only that It make whoever wears them look extremely important" Tesudaith said as she handed me the clothes.

I took it from her hand and unfolded it when I saw what it looked like I couldn't help but pinch my nose and shook my head. This was simply ridiculous but nevertheless I thanked Tesudaith for it.

As I stood up my eyes traveled to the empty floating card that was on the prosecutor's seat.

"Is something on your mind?" Igor's voice brang me back to reality. I shook my head "No it's fine... Hey Igor can you do something for me?" I asked him.

"If it's within my power to do yes. Yes I can" the Velvet room proprietor said. I took my seat again and rested my head on the table.

"Can I see my contract again?" I asked. Igor despite nothing changing from his face I can see in Igor's eyes that he was confused "Do you need a reminder of your mission?" he asked as he rested his chin on his hands.

"No I just want to see my reason for fighting the shadows again" I said Igor nodded "Very well" and with a snap of his finger a contract suddenly appeared in front of me writen on it was

"**The** **Universe** **Fate** **Lies** **On** **My** **Will** **And** **Determination**"

**Signature**: _Hikigaya Hachiman_

"You signed a contract to find a way to free the one who wields the Universe Arcana from his fate as the great seal" Igor explained the contract .

"In truth you we're not fated to be a **[1]** Wild card. but the one who has the Universe arcana awakened your dormant Wild card from it's previous state and that was it. The contract wasn't formed when your predecessor awakened your wild card ability. No it was your will and determination too free him from his fate. That is what made the contract, it was your will and your will alone"

Staring at the contract I felt memories that were both fond and painful to remember. It was fond since it was my memories with him and it was also painful since it was my memories with him.

"Is that all you request?" Igor asked making me snap out of my memories I nodded and the contract closed itself and disappeared in the air.

"Well if that is all time marches on in your world until we meet again farewell" Igor smiled and light suddenly filled my vision when it disappeared I was back In the Sanctuary room.

Shaking myself as I felt light headed I looked at my watch and my eyes widened. I'TS ALREADY THIS LATE SHIT!

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, guy's" I greeted everyone what happened yesterday was just waaaay too unreal I even thought it was dream "what happened yesterday was dream right?" I asked and most of them frowned. Whaaaa. So it wasn't dream at all.

"As much as I want it to be it isn't" Miura said as she rubbed her head I looked at everyone's faces all of them we're confused and troubled I can't see my face but I know my face was also like that.

Tobe-chi suddenly stood from where he was sitting "Man, and who would have thought that Hikitani-kun is such badass, I mean did you guy's saw him he was like "Yaaah" and "boom" and "slaughter them" man I didn't expect him to be like that" Tobe-chi then stopped and looked at his hands "You guys think he'll let us go with him?"

"What the Tobe didn't we talked about this there is no way we're going back in there" Miura suddenly said and then we heard her mutter something that all of us can't here. Come on Muira what did you say huh? The anticipation is killing me "What did you say Miura we couldn't quite hear you" Ebina said. Yeah thanks for saying it Ebina I'm sure we're all dying to know what Miura just said.

"Well um" Miura suddenly looked around nervously she motioned us to come closer and we all leaned closer making a giant circle it's like we're discussing about something super secret. Oh wait we we're discussing something super secret.

"I think we shouldn't go there without Hikio explaining all that to us I mean yeah what he did looked easy but I don't know" Miura said I have a feeling she uncertain.

"Well he did tell us he'll explain later after class" I added.

"If he goes to school that is" Hayato said as he looked at Hikki's chair it was empty, which is weird since he's one of the most earliest one to get here.

"Hey Miura can I ask ya something?" Ebina then said. Miura looked at her and nodded "Well I know this might sound weird and I know I can say this in a more better way but, did something happened to you and Hikitani-kun cause a few months ago you even ignore that he even existed and from the last few week's I saw you invite him to eat lunch with us so what's up with that?" Hey your right Ebina I did saw Miura asked Hikki if he wanted to eat with us to bad he goes to that usual place of his.

"Oh that" Miura suddenly rubbed her arm's like she's trying to comfort herself did something happened? "Well I'm not really comfortable talking about it. Oh and before you guys jump on a conclusion No Hikio didn't do anything to me it's just-" whatever Muira was saying will be finished later as the door then opened and Hiratsuka-sensei went in. Homeroom is starting and Hikki's not here yet I guess his not coming to school today I thought as I went back to my chair and Hiratsuka-sensei began attendance.

**XXXXXXX**

Crap. Crap. Crap I'm late my freaking alarm clock ran out of battery and now I'm running late. I pedaled my way through town I see the school gate's we're being closed. CRAP!

'Perseus I want ya to pump **Sukukaja** for me. Keep pumping until I say stop' I told my persona.

**_"Master are you sure this is safe?"_** Perseus asked me. The gate was now half way closed 'Just do it. Perseus I'm begging you please' I begged my Persona.

Despite not seeing him I can feel Perseus pinch his nose in my mind. I suddenly felt my self go faster and faster and faster.

'Ok Perseus that's enough I told my Persona as I zoomed towards the gate.

**_"Oh just in case master I also raised your defense's in case you crash"_** Perseus added and I thanked him for his concern.

I passed the gate just when it was a quarter from closing I passed the gate guard who had his eyes wide as saucer when I passed him. Why does he look so shock it's probably because of my speed I'll never know.

I stopped the bike conveniently in front of the bike rack and putted it there. And chained it to keep students with gruby hand's from taking bike-chan.

Whew man I got here just in time before the school closes and I pedaled all the way here with an injured leg oh heck ya suck on that fate.

But I can't celebrate yet I ran inside quickly. Got my indoor shoes and ran to my class hoping Hiratsuka-sensei didn't marked me yet as absent.

When I was near there I heard her call my name. I ran faster.

"Well I guess hikigaya is ab-" Hiratsuka-sensei got cut of from what she was saying when I then slammed the door open completely startling the entire class probably even Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Not absent!" I said as I took deep breaths of air to calm my fast beating heart. All eyes we're on me but I didn't care I got here just in time and that's what matters.

"Oh. you got here just in time Hikigaya a second late I would have marked you as absent, but tell me though why are you late?" sensei looked at me waiting my explanation.

"Oh I got home rather late last night and my alarm clock just ran out of batteries today, so I woke up rather late, than my usual time" I explained. Hiratsuka-sensei looked at me accusingly. Hey what's with that look I'm telling the truth here.

"Oh you got home late? How come I can be sure that you weren't just up all night reading Manga or watching anime?" Sensei asked. Come on sensei. I know I do that but only on the weekends and holidays.

"Sensei are you implying that you also do that it's really suprising for someone your ag-" I didn't finish my sentence as sensei's fist was now centimeters away from my face and I felt a shock wave go behind me. I look at sensei's face and there is only one word to describe it if I say the wrong thing.

**DEATH**

**_"Hell hath no fury like a woman's fury"_** I hear Perseus comment in my head 'Oh shut up you' I thought.

"Hikigaya what did I told you about joking my age" Hiratsuka-sensei said her eyes had no pupils in them one wrong word and I'll be dead.

"*gulp* T-To not joke about it" I weakly said my face outside might look perfectly calm but on my mind I was begging all my persona's to keep on buffing me with **Rarukaja **so if I might say something wrong the damage won't be so bad.

"Very good. No what will you say hmmm?" Hiratsuka-sensei smiled rather ominously. Scary. Scary. Scary what do you want from me woman *whimper*

"I-I apo-apologize" I whimpered out. Hey I may Fight shadows and fought Nyx with SEES but that doesn't mean I'm invisible especially to Hiratsuka-sensei's fist it's bad. Not Mitsuru-senpai execution bad but it's definitely close.

"Good boy now go to your seat so I could continue attendance" sensei said I walked towards my chair with a very noticeable limp in my step's damn. It still hurt's.

"Hmm? did something happened Hikigaya it your limping?" Hiratsuka-sensei asked with concern in her tone.

"Oh um"

**Flashback**

I jumped back when the reaper suddenly began to rapidly fire his revolvers.

Nothing was accomplished when he shooted so I was confused. That confusion didn't last long cause I suddenly felt myself slow down the Reaper casted a **Sukunda **on me. He disappeared once again from where he was and then appeared in front of me and bashed my head with the handle of his revolver.

I was brought down to the ground I looked up and saw the reaper looming over me with both of his revolvers pointed to my left leg.

Oh. No.

The reaper then began to rapidly fire his revolver on my leg. The pain was unbearable. Burning lead after burning lead, If my pain tolerance isn't this high I would have probably passed out after the third shot .

With a shaking hand I put my evoker next to my head and summoned Perseus to hit the reaper off me. When the reaper was off me I looked at the wound and I nearly puked It looked like a mad surgeon had a field day on my leg, blood was covering my whole left leg there was only a few muscle left and to top it of I can see my own bone.

I focused on the wound and spammed **Diarahan **over and over so It wouldn't be this bad. After spamming twenty healing spell's I rolled to the right cause an ice spike would have skewered me if I stayed there a second latee.

I looked at the wound and thankfully I can no longer see my bone but it was still bad. But enough for me to stand up on my two feet of course with a bit more pressure on the other leg.

I glared at the reaper "Lucky shot" I said and then ran towards him to continue our fight.

**Flashback end**

**"_Are you sure you want to tell her that?" _**Perseus asked me. 'Persus I know your not an idiot but. Why would you even ask that? Of course not' I told my persona as Hiratsuka-sensei was looking at me.

"Well?" she asked again. "Oh well I accidentally sprained myself while I was using yhe bike to get here" I said hoping that Hiratsuka-sensei would fall for it that lie but from the look on her eyes she isn't falling for it.

"If you say so well then go your seats so I can now continue the attendance" the look on her eyes say's 'I don't buy that lie but I'm letting you off the hook again' I'm thankful for having such an understanding teacher.

**XXXXXXX**

The bell rang Indicating it's time for Lunch all of the others students started getting out the door others took their bento. I should eat but I have something to do first.

I saw Hikigaya-kun stood up from his seat and walk towards the door this is my chance I need answers. We need answers, just as I was about to call him.

"Hey Hayato-kun come on eat with us!" I hear someone shout my name I look at where it came from and saw a bunch of girl's they we're all waving at me to eat with them.

Dang Miura isn't here to scare them off she and the rest went to where Hikigaya-kun always eat's his lunch saying they'll ask him there. But I know he's purposely avoiding us so we won't confront him about what happened yesterday.

I gave the girl's the smile that I always. wear the perfect smile the girl's would call it and the guys call it the kings smile. But there is only one person that doesn't see this smile as something positive and that person is none other than Hikigaya-kun and he has dubbed this smile as the fakers smile.

I hate him, he has no expectation putted on him, he can do anything as he pleases and not only that he isn't afraid of what others think of him. I always thought that he only pretends to not care but what happened yesterday was a clear proof that he really doesn't care what other people think of him.

He didn't care if the image we have of him as an uncaring, manipulative but kindhearted loner be shattered in front of him. When we we're in danger he could have just left us to those things. When we we're being attacked he could have just ignored us so that we could have been killed. But no he saved us. He protected us and that leads me to the question who really is Hikigaya Hachiman is he a loner that doesn't care what other's think of him or is he something much more.

"Sorry girl's" the smile I gave always has the same results all of the girl's blushing. I've maintained my status as 'Everybody's Hayama' "But I've got something to do so how about I'll have lunch with you all next time" I said they blushed and nodded. I looked at where I last saw Hikigaya and sure enough he was already out the door.

Rushing towards it I looked at every direction and he was gone. Just like always he blends in the crowd very well.

**XXXXXXX**

I looked at the door and sure enough Hayama went out and looked at every direction. Sorry but like I said after class then I'll explain.

I turned around and continued walking thinking of where I can eat my lunch peacefully.

The usual place is out of the question Hayama's clique are there. They maybe quiet but not quiet enough for my trained ear's to pick up on their conversation of going to my usual place.

The class room and cafeteria is not available as well Hayama will probably search for me more likely.

The service club room... Hmmm nah Yukinoshita is probably there and If she isn't I'm still not taking any chances.

I could always ask Hiratsuka-sensei if I can eat at the staff room but Ishiki is the student council president and she can easily go there.

The school roof is also unavailable cause that is Kawasaki's area... Hey I got her name right this time.

And the Library is Zaimokuza's area I have no idea to where I can eat lunch.

I ponder where I can eat lunch and then I had an Idea. **_"Master your gonna eat in that area aren't you?" _**I hear Perseus ask me.

'Of course. I have no other options so the men's toilet is the most safest place to be. The girl's can't come in cause of obvious reasons, and the guys won't see me cause of the closed door' I said and headed towards the comfort room with my bento in hand.

**XXXXXXX**

Class has finished and I waited by the exit of the school for all ten of them I got a text from Mitsuru-senpai that a helicopter was already waiting for us and she sended me where it is located and I thanked her.

I was waiting for about a minute or two when I spotted them all approaching.

When they we're a few meters away from me I turned around and without looking at them I said "follow me this place isn't the right place all of us should be discussing about that subject. And Yukinoshita I told Hiratsuka-sensei that the club wouldn't be open today cause this will take some time" I said and walked.

I didn't need to turn around to know that they we're following me good. "Oh and by the way all of text your home's cause by the time we're finished it will be really late, look on the bright side though tomorrow's the weekend so you don't have to worry about being late" I added and from there on silence reign supreme.

We took a turn to the left and what lies ahead is a forest I walked forward listening to the footsteps that my companion's we're making they could probably tell how serious I was since non of them are talking that was when Hayama spoke.

"Um Hikigaya-kun where are we exactly going. I get the subject needs to be hidden but isn't this a bit extreme?" the king of the riajuus asked me and I answered him the way we are told to answer him.

"No area is a safe area. Even the most remote places like this there will always be someone other than us listening in. I'm taking all of you to the only place where it is safe to talk about a subject like this" I said as I smacked a tree branch away.

"Not to rude but where this place Hikigaya?" surprisingly it was Kawasaki that asked.

"Oh it's not that far it's only at Iwatodai" I said. **_"And 3, 2, 1, they ask" _**I hear Perseus say it in my brain and like he said all of them shouted one thing.

"WHAAAT!?"

"That's mile's away and were going the wrong direction!"

"Hikki how are we going to get there?"

"Hachiman! I know your abilities is something to be awed at but what about us mere people!?"

"Are you serious Hikigaya!?"

"Hikigaya-kun if your rotten brain can't think. I will tell you that Chiba and Iwatodai are places with extremely long distances away from each other and all can't just get there by an hour"

I felt myself sigh in exasperation and I hear Perseus laugh mentally as he enjoyed my annoyance. Oi your my persona why are you enjoying my suffering huh?

I raised my hand to make all of them stop from their rambling's. When they stopped I spoke "Who say anything about walking there? We're going there and it won't take long other than twenty minutes or so to get there" some we're about to open their mouths when I interrupted them "You'll know how we can get there that fast really soon just wait"

After I said that we exited the forest and were now in a clearing and on the center of it is an S-70i BLACK HAWK good and there was someone standing outside of it.

It was a dark skinned male probably on his middle twenty's he was casually flipping a lighter boredom was evident on his face, he was wearing a bullet proof vest with a camouflage shirt and an equally camouflage pants, boots and has a hat on with the number 8 on it.

One of us happened to step on a stick and his face immediately goes from boredom to alert and bringing up his other hand that was holding a pistol. Yes a pistol not an evoker. And points it at us, bored but sharp. Good he definitely deserves his rank as a MSHL.

He look's at us when he spotted me the man putted back his pistol to his holster and straighten his posture ang gave me a salute.

I gave him a salute and he brought his hands down. I went near him "Name and ranking shadow hunter" I asked him.

"My name is Andrew Colter. Rank Master Shadow Hunter Leader SIR!" the now named Andrew introduced himself. when he said sir I felt my face grow red I'm still not used to people more older than me call me that!

I looked at his uniform and saw some fresh red splattered on it and I asked "Color red isn't in our dress code shadow hunter, and I can tell the difference between blood and color so tell me why does your clothes have fresh blood on it?" I asked. It may not look like it but I have my hidden sword ready to be drawn out just in case this Andrew is a double crosser.

"Oh" Andrew seams to have just remembered something "My apologies Sir while I was waiting for you here the co-pilot turned traitor tried to kill me but I managed to knock him out before he could do the deed I tied him in the cargos"

"And how can I be so sure that your not lying hmm?" I continue my interrogation.

When I said that Andrew looked at me in the eye "I am serious sir. The boss told me you have a persona that could tell if someone is lying so there is no point even if I am lying but I assure you I'm not" he said eyes straight and not sweating or fidgeting that's all I needed to tell he's not lying.

But just to be sure I switched my persona to Argus panoptes the all seeing giant of the temperance arcana.

'So Argus is he lying' I asked the all seeing giant of greek after a second or two he answered me **_'He is telling the truth master and the one who tried to eliminate him is right where he said he is, and he will be unconscious until tomorrow giving you all time to prepare to interrogate him' _**Argus said.

Perseus might be the one I talk to the most but that doesn't mean my other persona's aren't sentient as well.

After getting the confirmation from Argus I looked at Andrew and nodded at him "Alright you aren't lying well now you have a co pilot down guess that mean's I'll be co-pilot for now, if your ok with it that is?" I looked at Andrew who smiled.

"Having a veteran as a co-pilot, it would be an honor sir" Andrew said as he went to the cockpit.

I turned to the group "does this answer your question?" all of them nodded yes "good now get in the helicopter" I said and slided the door open and all of them went in I then walked to the cockpit of the helicopter and wenwent inside.

"Oh um sir permission to ask freely?" Andrew then said from beside me seriously I'm not a general I'm just a veteran so don't treat me like a general.

"Granted oh and also don't act like that. Your older than me and I'm weirded out by it, Hachiman or Hikigaya is fine" I said as I checked the controls.

"Ok, Hikigaya-san" he said my name as if weirded out. Hey it's sounds like your insulting me say my name but not like that.

"Do you know how to fly a chopper?" Andrew said as he looked at me.

I felt myself smile a little "Of course I know how to fly a helicopter, back then when there when the company was only a few hundred people we needed fast transport's so all of us have been taught how to manually fly a helicopter and I passed it with flying colors, even though this is my fourth time flying one I'm confident in my way of flying this thing"

Andrew looked at me and nodded slowly I turned around and saw the group we're now in the chopper I closed the door.

Andrew then spoke "Next stop Iwatodai" he said and started the motors so that we could finally take flight.

Over the noise of the rotors were making I can only think of one thing 'Can't wait to be back at Iwatodai'

**20- 30 Minutes**

Minutes have passed since we left Chiba and only a few more and I'll be able to spot Iwatodai.

The ride towards Iwatodai was relatively quiet except for the sound of the rotors. The group on the back would sometimes comment on the surrounding area and would discuss on something but that was all there was.

And then I see Tatsumi port island and when I see it I know that I have a smile on my face I'm so near. So close to Iwatodai.

"Hikigaya-san" I looked at Andrew and he smiled at me "welcome back" I nodded at him and focused on the new billboards there.

There we're others advertising products but there was one billboard that caught my attention.

The billboard has the message of **Welcome to Iwatodai home of baseball star Junpei Iori and super star Yukari Takeba. **and above that message is a picture of both my senpai's Junpei-senpai has a bat resting on his shoulder while Yukari-senpai was giving two peace signs.

"Hikigaya-san that's where we land" I hear Andrew say as he pointed to an area on a fied I probably have a confused looked on my face cause Andrew smiled and said "You'll see"

When we landed there Andrew took out a radio and said "This is MSHL Andrew Colter, I have escorted veteran Hachiman Hikigaya and his party to field C. Requesting to lower birdie over" A few seconds later a voice clearly female answered "Request granted, Lowering landing area on field C. Tell veteran Hikigaya welcome back" The ground that the chopper landed on suddenly began to sink my eyes widened in surprise. I've been in the company for **[2] **five years now and I just found out that we have this ooh Mitsuru-senpai has a lot explaining to do.

When we we're lowered down for a few seconds I saw what was now the ground beneath us there we're a bunch more helicopters all different models and different types some are combat helicopter's others are for bringing in heavy objects and some are escort choppers and beside the area of helicopter's is a bunch of jeeps if I would guess how many I would say it was fifty.

When we we're now all on ground level I opened the cockpit door and Andrew opened his. He went down and opened the door for the CWP's or what I would like to call former CWP's.

As we walked out of this under ground helipad and into the area of where the jeeps we're Andrew whistled at one person that was standing on the side of a jeep.The person has a number 3 on his vest.

"Rookie I'm gonna need you to get an unconscious person on the cargo area of S-70i BLACK HAWK number 43 when you find him bring him to the interrogation room he's a traitor also gonna need a key for one of the jeeps. I'm escorting veteran Hikigaya to the boss" Andrew told the guy.

He looked at the both of us and gave us a salute and shouted out "SIR! YES SIR!" he gave Andrew key's that have a number 6 on it and went to the area where the helicopter's are.

Andrew motioned us to follow him and we did. We walked for a few meters and he stopped in front of a jeep that has the number 6 on the hood "Ok this is our jeep Hikigaya-san, your party can take the back thankfully this thing can carry fifteen people at a time" he then opened the door for all of us we entered.

All of us got in and he drove it. we passed an exit and was greeted with a long road about five miles we I saw a crossroad and we went straight ahead I look at the other two directions and can't help but ask Andrew "Say we're do those other two road's take you?" Hey like I said I didn't know this underground area very much.

"On the right takes you to the underground training area for the trainees, complete with a gym and a swimming pool. On the left take you to Yakushima, that's where all the choppers can take off" he explained as he continued driving then we stopped in a dead end where there are other jeeps parked.

A big metal door was on the side and Andrew motioned us to follow him there was a pad next to it and he inputed a code. Man Mitsuru-senpai's been really busy.

It opened and when it did there we're probably a hundred people behind that door all doing different kinds of things some where, talking to each other, other are eating, and some we're just lazing around.

"This here's the utility area all Shadow hunters spend their time here too either rest, chat with other hunters or form Teams to investigate an inverse area. The office is just up that elevator over there, and the bosses office is just at the center of it" Andrew said as he walked towards and elevator. We stepped in and Andrew pressed up.

While we waited for a the whole group was looking around the place and so was I, the area I know is just the office I don't know about the helipad, the utility area or even the training ground's, so I was shocked at all these area's that I have no idea existed.

When The door finally opened there was someone waiting outside, she was a female, white coloured hair that reaches her back. Fairly white skin, has a blue T-shirt with the number 6 in it and green pants. And she was holding a neatly folded jacket.

When she saw us she smiled at us. Well she mored smiled at me since she was looking at me but that doesn't matter, she handed me the folded jacket, and when I took it she gave me a big smile and a salute.

"The boss told me of your arrival sir, the name's Sara Junsuina. Rank Elite Shadow Hunter Leader, I can take over escorting the veteran, you can go back to your squad Master Shadow Hunter Leader Andrew" the now named Sara said. before Andrew can reply she pressed the down button and the door to the elevator closed and bringing him down.

Sara walked ahead and I turned to the group.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you guy's where this is" I said and faced all ten of them with a smirk I said "Welcome to the Shadow Operatives"

**Reference's**

**1\. In the Persona series, the wild card is the ability to form a contract allowing one to access and summon multiple Persona and switch between them in battle, and the ability to change bonds into strength. The wild card is most closely related to the Fool Arcana, with its Tarot numeral being zero.**

**2\. I know I've written that Hachiman has been fighting shadows for seven years and it's true he has fought for seven years but he joined the Shadow Operatives when it was his third year of fighting the shadows.**

**Additional Author's Note: Ok guy's this one is more like a filler chapter I know but the next one are the explanation to the Sobu students.**

**Oh and also leave a review guys come on reviewing make this author happy please. Oh and also to those spammers keep spamming I find your private messages amusing**


	4. Need Help

**Ok this ain't a story update as all of you can see this is more like a call for help from me. I need help regarding Everyone's Persona's I don't have any idea on what everyone's persona can be there's just to many choices so I need any of ideas from you guy's you can suggest any myths that the person can summon for example.**

**Isshiki's persona could be Atë (This is just an example ok)****Ok that's the first one now the second is regarding Hachiman's social link's so far this is what I've think off**.

**EDIT: Sorry if the social link's are like this I've tried editing it but it always goes back to this so I gave up. **

**1.****Fool- **rank-0 the group.

**2\. ****Magician- **rank-0 Zaimokuza .

**3\. ****Priestess- **?

**4\. ****Empress- **rank- 1 Miura.

**5\. ****Emperor- **rank 0 Hayama.

**6\. ****Hierophant- **rank 4 Shizuka.

**7\. ****Lover's- **rank 6 Yuigahama**.**

**8\. ****Chariot- **rank 2 Kawasaki.

**9\. ****Justice- **rank 7 Komachi.

**10\. ****Hermit- **rank 1 Hina.

**11\. ****Fortune- **rank 0 OC.

**12\. ****Strength- **rank 0 Tobe.

**13\. ****Hanged Man- **?

**14\. ****Death- **rank 10 Minato**.**

**15\. ****Temperance- **?

**16\. ****Devil- **rank 6 Ishiki.

**17\. ****Tower- **rank 0 OC.

**18\. ****Star- **rank 2 Totsuka**.**

**19\. ****Moon- **rank 6 Yukinoshita.

**20\. ****Sun- **?

**21\. ****Judgement- **I have a plan for this one.

**The only help I need are the one's that have the question mark I'm not quite sure who those social link's are so I need your help guys you guys can answer this in the review's or PM's so I know what all of your answer's are THANK'S A MILLION.**


End file.
